Carpal tunnel syndrome is a common hand condition which occurs by compression of the median nerve. The transverse carpal ligament forms over the median nerve and may compress it as a result of pressure on the hand, producing symptoms of pain or numbness associated with carpal tunnel syndrome. If the median nerve is injured at the wrist, as by wounds or a dislocated lunate bone, sensation is lost in the skin on the front of the index finger and adjacent part of the thumb and over the back of the distal phalanges of the thumb, index and middle fingers, and is diminished over a large area. The brunt of the paralysis falls on the muscles of the thenar eminence which, in time, flattens as they waste. Treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Sever conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament, whereas less sever cases utilize a splint which immobilizes the wrist. Carpal tunnel syndrome is a particular problem for workers in industries which require manual operations with a hand held implements or tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,341, issued July 25, 1989 in the name of Fabray et al discloses a glove for preventing or inhibiting carpal tunnel syndrome. The glove includes a pad disposed over the median nerve of the hand. The pad is secured to the glove body and extends from near the wrist opening of the glove to about the center of the glove which covers the palm. The pad is made of a resilient flexible material which is effective to provide protection from vibration and shocks. The problem with such a device is that the pad is placed directly over the median nerve. With this type of pad, pressure between the median nerve and the finger-flexor tendons is increased, and, as repetitive finger movements are made, there is a potential for frictional injury.
There are many different types of hand grips available which provide a pad for comfort and to prevent vibration from causing injury to the hand. Such pads are normally made of a continuous rubber material, or may include grooves which are decorative in nature. There is no pad which eliminates continuous pressure directly over the median nerve thereby preventing carpal tunnel syndrome.